11eyesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Nakahara
Mai Nakahara (中原 麻衣 Nakahara Mai), born February 23, 1981 in Kitakyushu, Fukuoka is a Japanese voice actress. She is employed by I'm Enterprise. Some of her hobbies include cooking and watching movies, and she is skilled at kendo. She worked with voice actor Ai Shimizu in several anime where most of the characters they voiced in together had close connections: DearS, Kage Kara Mamoru!, My-HiME, My-Otome, My-Otome Zwei, Please Twins!, Sola, Strawberry Panic!, Kamichama Karin and also in the Lucky Star drama CD. In 11eyes CrossOver, she voiced for Shione Azuma. Notable voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime 2002 *''Mirmo!'' (Kaede Minami) *''Seven of Seven'' (Nanasama) *''Spiral: The Bonds of Reasoning'' (Sayoko Shiranagatani) 2003 *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight Bracelet'' (Rena Kunisaki) *''Daphne in the Brilliant Blue'' (Maia Mizuki) *''Gankutsuou'' (Beppo/Peppo) *''Godannar'' (Anna Aoi) *''Gunparade Orchestra'' (Nami Koumi) *''Kaleido Star|Kaleido Star: New Wings'' (May Wong) *''Maburaho'' (Chihaya Yamase) *''Mouse (anime)|Mouse'' (Hazuki Kakio) *''Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok'' (Skuld) *''Onegai Twins'' (Miina Miyafuji) *''Popotan'' (Asuka) *''Wandaba Style'' (Himawari Natsuwa) 2004 *''DearS'' (Miu) *''Gravion'', Gravion Zwei (Ena) *''Midori Days'' (Midori Kasugano) *''My-HiME'' (Mai Tokiha) 2005 *''Amaenaideyo'' (Chitose Nanbu) *''Boku wa Imouto ni Koi o Suru'' (Iku) *''Happy Seven'' (Kiku "Okiku" Sarasugawa) *''My-Otome'' (Mai Tokiha) 2006 *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' (Rena Ryuguu) *''Kage Kara Mamoru!'' (Yuna Konnyaku) *''Lovely Idol'' (Kotoha Kiryuu) *''Magikano'' (Yoshikawa Maika) *''Strawberry Panic!'' (Nagisa Aoi) *''Tactical Roar'' (Nanaha Misaki) *''The Wallflower'' (Noi Kasahara) *''Utawarerumono'' (Yuzuha) 2007 *''Clannad (visual novel)|Clannad'' (List of Clannad characters#Nagisa Furukawa|Nagisa Furukawa) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai'' (Rena Ryuguu) *''Kamichama Karin'' (Karin Hanazono) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS'' (Teana Lanster) *''Myself ; Yourself'', (Asami Hoshino) *''Sola (manga)|Sola'' (Aono Morimiya) 2008 *''Blassreiter'' (Snow) *''Clannad After Story'' (List of Clannad characters#Nagisa Furukawa|Nagisa Furukawa) *''Kannagi: Crazy Shrine Maidens'' (Shino OUkouchi) *''Kyouran Kazoku Nikki'' (Chieri Sakurai) *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' (Kanaru Morimoto) *''Spice and Wolf'' (Nora Arendt) *''Vampire Knight'' (Maria Kurenai) *''Vampire Knight Guilty'' (Maria Kurenai) 2009 *''Chrome Shelled Regios'' (Felli Loss) *''Denpa teki na Kanojo'' (Yukihime Kishima) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei'' (Rena Ryuguu) *''Tears to Tiara'' (Morgan) *''Saki'' (Teru Miyanaga) *''Taishou Baseball Girls'' (Akiko Ogasawara) *''Sora Kake Girl'' (Aleida, Kagura Shishido) 2010 *''Angel Beats!'' (Hatsune Otonashi) *''Durarara!!'' (Haruna Niekawa) *''Katanagatari'' (Nanami Yasuri) *''Fairy Tail'' (Juvia Lockser) *''Hidamari Sketch|Hidamari Sketch x ☆☆☆'' (Arisawa) *''Ladies versus Butlers!'' (Sernia Iori Flameheart) *''Otome Youkai Zakuro'' (Zakuro) *''Seikon no Qwaser'' (Eva-Q) 2011 *''Aria the Scarlet Ammo'' (Yutori Takamagahara) *''Dantalian no Shoka'' (Christabel Sistine) *''Horizon on the Middle of Nowhere'' (Musashi) *''Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi'' (Saeki) *''Suzy's Zoo Daisuki! Witzy '' (Witzy) *''Tiger & Bunny '' (Mary) *''Higurashi When They Cry|Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira'' (Rena Ryuguu) Video games *''11eyes CrossOver'' (Shione Azuma) *''Higurashi no Naku Koro ni'' (Rena Ryuguu) *''Clannad'' (Nagisa Furukawa) *''Gokuraku Parodius'' (Hikaru) *''La Pucelle: Tactics'' (Prier) *''Rune Factory 3'' (Kuruna) *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' (Shahra the Ring Genie) *''Soul Nomad & the World Eaters'' (Tricia) *''Symphonic Rain'' (Arietta Fine, Tortinita Fine) *''Tales of Vesperia'' (Estellise) *''Tokimeki Memorial 4 Mobile'' (Kiho Inokura) *''Yggdra Union: We'll Never Fight Alone'' (Yggdra) *''Blaze Union: Story to Reach the Future'' (Aegina, Luciana, Yggdra) *''Gloria Union'' (Yggdra, Henrietta) *''Black Rock Shooter: The Game'' (Mii) *''Mai-HiME: Unmei no Keitouju'' (Tokiha Mai) *''Photo Kano'' (Aki Muroto) Drama CDs *''Rakka Ryuusui'' (Akiho Hayama) * Drama CD Lucky Star (Tsukasa Hiiragi) *''S.L.H Stray Love Hearts!'' (Hiyoki Kozue) *''Yggdra Unison Drama CD'' (Yggdra) *''Mai-HiME Drama CD '' (Tokiha Mai) *'' Mai-Otome Drama CD '' (Tokiha Mai) CDs Singles * 2004-11-03: "Romance" * 2005-03-02: "Etude" * 2006-02-08: "Futaribocchi / Monochrome" * 2007-05-23: "ANEMONE / Sazanami no Koe" (first ending theme of Kamichama Karin) * 2009-09-30: "Sweet Madrigal" * 2010-02-10: "My Starry Boy" (Ladies versus Butlers anime ending theme) Albums * 2004-02-04: Homework (mini album) * 2005-05-11: Mini Theater * 2006-09-27: Fantasia (mini album) * 2008-06-25: Metronome Egg * 2010-09-22: Suisei Script Category:Real life